1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for minimally invasive computing, and more particularly to a configurable image display with integral docking station.
2. Discussion of Background Art
For computer users who desire a high degree of portability in their computers, who have a need to make presentations in conference rooms or to various audiences, or need more office space than they have, there aren""t many options. In fact, such users typically have only one option, laptop computers.
When such users are at their main office, the laptop is typically ensconced within an expensive space consuming docking station, connected to a display screen which is much larger than that of a laptop""s display screen.
Then when such users are called upon to make a presentation, the laptop is typically brought to a conference room and connected to an expensive projector, also taking up space on the conference room table, and which requires a separate projection screen for displaying the projected images to an audience.
Laptop""s require such bulky and space consuming support hardware and image projection aids primarily due to efforts to intentionally make only the laptop computer itself as small, light-weight, and portable as possible. Such a focus on just the laptop""s dimensions, weight and portability, however, tends to force users and enterprises into in to purchasing a great deal of additional hardware just to support these laptops in order to make them more useable when they are not being carried around. Such a narrow focus also limits the laptop""s display screen size and forces a series of trade-offs between price and performance.
What is needed is a device which can offer a highest level of performance at low cost, meet the frequent desktop and presentation needs of a typical user, and still be portable enough so that information can be readily stored and accessed from multiple locations.
In response to the concerns discussed above, what is needed is computing hardware that overcomes the problems of the prior art.
The present invention is an image display with integral docking station. The present invention, includes a display body, having a docking station for accepting a computer; and a display screen coupled to the display body. Alternate embodiments of the present invention include a flat panel display screen; a wireless signal interface between the computer and image display; computers which are either network, personal, or laptop computers; display screens separated from the display body by a predetermined distance gap for transmitting sound; display screens which themselves transmit sound; and, wire legs for supporting, hanging or carrying the image display.
The method of the present invention includes the elements of: selecting a display screen; selecting a display body; selecting a docking station; and integrating the screen, body and docking station within a single device. Alternate embodiments of the present invention include the elements of: mounting a computer to the docking station; raising the display screen up from the display body by a predetermined distance gap and transmitting sound through the gap; positioning wire frame legs so as to support the image display on a surface; positioning wire frame legs so as to hang the image display on a wall; and positioning wire frame legs so as to carry the image display.
These and other aspects of the invention will be recognized by those skilled in the art upon review of the detailed description, drawings, and claims set forth below.